Maid
by Janelle6456
Summary: Claude wears a maid dress.
1. Chapter 1

**1. **

**"Your highness, do I really have to go out like this?" Claude said, **

and Alois tried to hide his smile, but he couldn't contain it. "I'm sorry Claude that your clothes are in ruins but you can go get new clothes in town tomorrow. Oh and make sure to bring more flowers too we're running out." Alois said, and walked past a slight flushed Claude.

"Hey if it makes you feel better its just Ciel and Sebastion. And they probably won't tell anyone. Now put on your best face and go greet them, I hear the doorbell." Alois then skipped happily to the dining room.

He and Ciel had agreed to come over for dinner and to discuss some matters. Alois stifled a laughter as Claude walked swiftly to the door. It wasn't his fault that his clothes mysteriously dissapeared and so he wouldn't walk around butt naked Alois fetched him a maid costume to wear.

"Uhm Claude?!" Ciel said disbelievingly at Claude who had already opened the door. "Welcome Ciel Phantomhive." Claude was slightly flushed and he gave a tiny bow, stepping aside and pushing his high maid dress lower than his thigh but it was impossible.

Ciel shook his head at him, but continued on. Sebastion had a blank expression and his face turned to mischeif when he saw Claude. When Sebastion stepped in with Ciel and Claude began to close the door, Claude felt his skirt lift up and felt eyes on him. Claude froze for a second but looked behind him and saw Sebastion's hand lift up his already small skirt and was staring at his bottom.

"Excuse me!" Claude yelled, blushing now furiously and smacking Sebastion's hand away, trying to pull the skirt lower. But again, it was impossible. Sebastion smirked and walked away. Ciel had already walked towards Alois who was skipping around the dining room. "Ciel my most favorite person in the world!" Alois said, jokingly of course. Ciel just rolled his eyes but said in his cold voice, "Hello Alois. How are you?" They both sat down and Claude was still blushing at Sebastion's actions. Claude and Sebastion were walking, Sebastion of course in the front, and when they were about to enter the room in which their masters were, Sebastion stepped aside, bowing.

"Ladies first." He said, smirking. Claude closed his eyes briefly before he decided to kill the demon.

Claude said nothing but continued to walk.

After the whole dinner in which Claude had to endure more of Sebastion's actions (lifting skirt up, grinning at him, hand grasping leg) Ciel ordered Sebastion to go with Claude so they could leave them alone.

Claude gritted his teeth, and he walked out of the room before Sebastion. He knew he'd catch up anyways.

Sure enough Sebastion caught up with Claude, and said in the hallway they were walking in, "Claude I really am sorry but you look wonderful in that dress-"

"That doesn't make you have the right to grope me in front of the masters! Or lifting up my skirt! I honestly can't believe you! Have some respect Sebastion!" Claude said harshly, and Sebastion just grinned.

"I do love it when you get mad." He said and reached out to hold Claude's hand. But he snatched his away, crossing his arms.

"Shut up Sebastion!" Claude looked away angrily, but in a second he found himself being carried by Sebastion, one arm around his bottom and the other grabbing his head and he felt lips press against him.

"MMF!" Claude tried to push away but Sebastion was stronger than him, he always was.

"You bastward!" Claude said angrily, but kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

**"S-Sebastion! Wait wait!" Claude whispered fiercely, as Sebastion grinned at him. **

**"**What's the matter?" Sebastion said when he saw that Claude was being serious. "What if the masters see us? And I can't do it in this-"

"Claude you silly demon, you look wonderful in that dress as I have said before, and might I add, sexy-" Claude blushed and looked down, biting his lip.

They were in the study room of Claude's, and Sebastion had pressed Claude up against a wall, pining his arms and wrists, kissing him hungrily and was sucking on his neck.

"No I just feel more-"

"Sebastion!" They both heard Ciel yell, and Sebastion groaned, and Claude tried to slip out of his grasp, but he made no notion of letting him go. "Sebastion he's calling you!" Claude said, clearly annoyed, but he pressed his lips onto his, another kiss.

"SEBASTION!" The yell turned to a bellow, and Sebastion sighed. He slowly got up, but gave him one last kiss on the forehead. Claude got up, straightening his skirt and he tried to tie on the back ribbon, and felt fingers tie them for him,

"Thank you very much." He replied, and Sebastion did a tiny bow.

"After you my lady." He opened the door for him, and Claude surpressed a sigh, he'd let it pass this time. As he walked past him though, Sebastion said, "Has anyone told you you have really nice lean legs, oh how I'd wish to just take you-"

"Sebastion! Shut up!" He said lowly, as they both neared to the room in which Ciel and Alois were.

As Claude opened the door, Sebastion gave a smack to his bottom, and Claude bit his lip, gripping the door handle hard so he wouldn't punch the demon.

"Young Master?" He said, and Ciel got up quickly, but not before they both saw Ciel had been sitting next to Alois and had his arm around him.

"We need to go now. Goodbye Alois." Ciel walked away, and Alois waved after him.

"Well that was a wonderful visit wasn't it Claude?" Alois said cheerfully, and Claude nodded.

"Wonderful indeed your highness." He said, sighing.

"They're coming back for another visit tomorrow Claude, Ciel and I haven't talked about the matters-" Alois said, dropping the bomb on Claude.

"Er, your highness, I am still going to town for my clothes and the flowers, right?" He said tentatively, and Alois giggled.

"Oh I don't know Claude I think you look dashing in that dress." He said, lying on his bed and smiling at him.

Claude looked away, pretending that the wall was very much interesting.

"Oh all right, you may go into town tomorrow but in your own time!" Alois yelled. Claude sighed again, but he tucked in the master, bowing and returning to his study room.

He closed his eyes briefly, and felt a cold breeze, followed by an arm wrapping around his waist. He opened them, and glared playfully at Sebastion.

"What are you doing here?!" Claude demanded in a whisper voice. Sebastion just grinned, and let his other hand travel to Claude's stomach and his thigh, his hand lingering on his manhood.

"S-Sebastian I-"

"Sh. Surely you don't want the master to hear you or the servants?" Sebastion said, lips on his ear.

"No-" But Sebastian had already started to kiss him, and Claude grabbed his collar, pulling him in closer.

"CLAUDE COME NOW." Sebastian growled when he hears Alois yell.

"I just can't catch a break." He said under his breath, and Claude smiled amusingly.

"Sorry I'll try to come back as soon as I can. You can leave-"

"I'll wait all night if I have to." The voice sounded harsh, but Claude just blinked and walked away quickly to Alois's room.

"Your Highness?" Claude said, he already opened the door and saw Alois sitting upright and staring at him.

"Claude I can't sleep. Will you talk to me?" He said, eyes full of boredom.

"Er what about your highness?" Claude was starting to get irritated, Sebastian was waiting for him and here he was trying to make Alois sleep.

"Who's bottom?" The sudden question made Claude stumble.

"Pardon me?!" He said disbelievingly.

"Oh don't fool with me Claude, I know you and Sebastian are getting it on. 'Course Ciel hasn't a clue and you should thank me for not telling him."

"Uh!" Claude had turned slightly red, his master knew about them! Since when?!

"Thank you your highness for not telling Ciel I am forever gratified-"

"Yea. Well who's bottom? Or to put, the girl in the relationship?" Alois grinned, as Claude wished he'd be ten feet underground and to vanish.

"Your highness, I don't think I can answer-"

"I imagine you're bottom, which is okay by the way." Alois said, eyes shining.

"Uh!" Claude blushed, was he really the girl in the relationship?

xXX

After about an hour of Claude listening to Alois talk about Ciel and other nonsense, he walked a slowly back to his study room, in which he found Sebastian waiting. Sebastian then wrapped his arms around Claude's waist kissing his forehead. But Claude had only one thing in mind; and it was:

"Am I the girl in this?"

Sebastian stopped his kisses, but he didn't let go of him.

"The feminine one? Sexually wise or-"

"You know what I mean!" He said, blushing and growing a bit angry for making the situation awkward and hard. Sebastian pulled Claude closer if possible, and he kissed his cheek.

"Oh wow I'm the girl aren't I?" Claude groaned. He remembered all the things Sebastian did to him; when they first were feeling attracted to eachother Sebastian was the one who asked him out on a date, he was the one that asked him to be his, and Sebastian had always given him little presents, always him carrying him, and Sebastian was always the dominate one when it came to having se-

"It shouldn't upset you that you're the feminine one. I love you either way." He nuzzled Claude's neck, and Claude sighed, and remembered a memory;

"_Sebastian wait here, I'll go get the flowers my master said." Claude said, moving away from Sebastian's arms. They had gone into town together to buy the things their masters had wanted. Sebastian whined but he watched as Claude went into the flower shop. _

_"Where are the blue-ah there you are." Claude said as he entered the store and spotted the bluebells Alois had ordered. _

_"Anything I can help you with?" A cheery voice said, and Claude turned around to see a woman who was tall like him, and she had long blonde hair, and she eyed Claude as if he was a piece of meat. _

_Claude ignored her stare, but said, "Ah yes, I'd like to purchase these-" _

_"Wonderful choice sir. Like you." She added the last part with a wink, and he cleared his throat awkwardly, and she giggled. She took his hand and dragged him to the back door of the flower shop. _

_"Hey! Uh excuse me madam but I just came for the flowers I-" He could have easily pulled away but he didn't want her to spread a rumor that the Trancy butler was a doosh. _

_"Oh don't be silly I'll give you something-" _

_"No thank you-" Claude then pulled his hand away, but she grinned at him, and took his hand again. _

_"I said no thank you!" Claude repeated, but she opened her mouth say something, but a voice interrupted her. _

_"He said no. Are you having a hard time hearing?" Sebastian snarched Claude's hand away from the woman and held it himself, and he wrapped one arm around his waist, as he gave Claude a full on kiss. Claude found himself blushing and surprised. _

_When they parted, the woman glared at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked and said "We're here to purchase the flowers?" The woman seethed with anger, but she nodded once. Meanwhile Sebastian kept displaying affection on Claude. _

Claude shook his head, and Sebastian stared at him.

"Are you hurt?" He said incredulously, eyes full of worry and voice full of concern.

"No. I just am surprised is all." Claude replied, and he turned to Sebastian, throwing his arms around his neck, giving him a kiss.

He may be the girl in the relationship, but for now he didn't care.

"Sebastian take me before anyone else calls."

"Gladly." Sebastian growled as he grabbed Claude and threw him gently on the bed.


End file.
